


The Last of Us (Drabble Collection)

by Circ_a



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circ_a/pseuds/Circ_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of free-form drabbles based on scenes from The Last of Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of Us (Drabble Collection)

He sat on the first flat surface that came into view, mask hanging loosely from fingers on one hand while the other rubbed unrelentingly at his temple.

Ellie still stood at the entrance; her face was scrunched up as she fought to find the right words to say.

The silence that hung between the two was nearly tangible in its wake.

“Hey, look, um. . .about Tess. . .I don’t even know what to--”

 _No_ , this girl had no damn _right_ to talk about Tess. It was too fresh in Joel’s mind. Her body unmoving, surrounded by the congealing blood of fallen Fireflies that greeted them as they had finally reached the capitol building. It had taken every ounce of his being not to grab Tess’ hand and force her away from the doors, protecting her from the nearing onslaught of soldiers. His shoulders slumped as the scene repeated itself again and again

Tess always knew how to make Joel act, and act quickly.

Joel looked to Ellie, a scowl deep set on his face. “Here’s how this thing’s going to play out. You don’t bring up Tess – ever.” Ellie’s brow creased, she broke contact and faced the ground as Joel continued on. “Matter of fact, we can just keep our histories to ourselves.”

Ellie snapped her head back to Joel’s direction; her hands were off of her hips then and she took four long strides until she stood before Joel.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she finally came out and said in an almost broken voice, “I’m sorry.”

He hadn’t been expecting that. Regardless, it did nothing to alleviate the ache in his chest.

Sorry wasn’t going to do neither of them any good and it sure as hell wasn’t going to bring Tess back.

Without a word, Joel got to his feet and tucked his gas mask inside of his back pack. He looked over his shoulder once and Ellie had her lips pulled between her teeth; a glitter in her eyes, waiting for Joel to respond to her. He didn’t.

 

 

 

 


End file.
